The Better, The Bad, The Worst
by secret-mystery01
Summary: The Tragers and their friends all live on trying to forget the tragic events of Kyle. But everything turns around! As everyone faces death in the face, 1 is forced to find Kyle in a desperate attempt to save everyone! can they survive! read to find out!


**Update Dates: every Tuesday and Friday unless said otherwise.**

**I will noy update until the upcoming season of Kyle XY is over!!!**

**Part 1-Footsteps to Wrecks**

Nichole- what does everyone want for dinner?  
Lori- take out!  
Nichole- pizza? Or Chinese?  
Lori- ask josh I don't care.

Josh was going through a pretty tough time. Between kyle and andy it was hard. Kyle has been gone for over 3 weeks. No one knew where he was and he never called or anything. Andy started her chemo about 3 days ago and was always sick. She lost about 12 lbs in the 3 days. She wasn't able to keep anything down. Josh wished he could help her…but how?

Nichole- hey josh, would you like pizza or Chinese  
Josh- I don't care  
Nichole- your not still mad at us are you  
Josh- why shouldn't I be  
Nichole- we are just trying to figure things out  
Josh- how?! By turning everyone against kyle?!  
Nichole- I never did that! What kyle did was wrong and you know that but I'm not turning you against him!  
Josh- you're right, you're not turning me against him, cuz I'm not falling for your lies.  
Nichole- josh!  
Josh- im goin over to andys.

It had started to snow about an hour ago so now it was getting pretty deep. He decided to walk, it would help clear his mind. How could his mom ever do that! Kyle was family! He couldn't believe it! But she had a point, why would kyle just up and leave, and without even a hint of where or why he was lea… what was that? His thoughts were interrupted by sudden foot step cruching in the snow and leaves.

Josh- hello? Who's there?

Maybe it was just a stray cat or squirrel or something. He was think about andy when he heard it again.

Josh- h..e..l..l..o! _I gotta lay off the sour patches and soda!_  
Going on with his walk he tried to ignor the sounds. It wasn't hard. He figured he should cll before he got to andy's house. It was hard to dail the numbers, his fingers were so cold!

Mrs Jensen- hello?  
Josh- hey it's josh, I though I would come over for a little bit.  
Mrs Jensen- sounds great! Will be waiting!

Somewhere behind him he heard fast foot steps but didn't really register it until someone grabed him from behind then he passed out, unale to see who it was!

Hilary- so want to go to the mall or something?  
Lori- I don't know it's getting pretty bad out there.  
Hilary- so! We've gone out before in this kind of weather! Oh I get it, you want to avoid any chance of running into Declan!  
Lori- what I am not! I'm total cool with seeing Declan, he doesn't affect me in any way.  
Hilary- sure and im not a ! Come on you're still totally in love with him!  
Lori- shut up! Lets just go! MOM! WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL!

Lori hated driving in this weather! With the roads slippery anything could happen! But they got to the mall, never ran into Declan, and were now getting some hot coco.

Lori- today went by so fast!  
Hilary- yea that's because it's Christmas break! School will be back like… tomorrow!  
Lori- it does seem that way, huh?  
Hilary- hey go that way it's a short cut.  
Lori- really I didn't know that. How am I going to find my way?  
Hilary- I don't know, but we have time to kill.

This was by far the bumpiest road ever made! It was like no one pathed since they discovered cement!

Lori- nice going Hilary!  
Hilary- hey how was I supposed to know?  
Lori- hey did you see that?!

Lori saw someone dragging somebody, Hilary caught it just in time. Lori wasn't paying any attention to the road and hit a huge bump full speed. Her hot coco spilled in her lap and she lost control of the wheel, hitting a tree and flipping the car!

RING RING…RING RING…

Nichole- hello?……what?!……yes we'll be right there!  
Stephen- what?  
Nichole- its Lori…something terrible happened!

So how is it? i made it up as i went, i didnt really do editing. The next one will be posted either next FRiday or possibly sooner, i havent desided yet.

**Part 2-Game Over**

_Kyle- Adam, is this really you?  
Adam- yes it is.  
Kyle- but how, why, who?  
Adam- a dear friend of my…very very dear! She has been helping me stay alive. But I am not fully healthy as you may have guessed.  
Kyle- how am I communicating with you?  
Adam- you can communicate with anyone alive, those in comas, those in much worst conditions, it's a gift! But I must warn you, as you may have already found out this will take much of your energy. So be very careful.  
Kyle- when can I meet "her"?  
Adam- soon, Kyle, soon._

Josh- Hello? Anyone there?

Josh had woke up in a deserted place, he didn't know where. He felt groggy.

Josh- HELLO? ANYONE!  
Mysteries man- keep it down.  
Josh- who are you?  
Mysteries man- that's not important what is important is Kyle. Josh- Kyle?  
Mysteries man- yea Kyle. He's gone, we need to find him.  
Josh- and I'm here because?  
Mysteries Man- your job is to find him, or else.  
Josh- how am I going to find him? He is nowhere to be found…or else what?  
Mysteries Man- use your imagination.  
Josh- there's no way in hell I can find kyle, it's impossible. an….  
Mysteries Man- I'll be watching you… you better hurry. Good night.  
He picked up a metal pipe. Boom darkness.

Nichole- Are they alright?  
Doctor- Both of them will be fine. But they're banged up pretty bad. Lori has 3 broken ribs, her leg has been broken in 2 places, her nose and cheek bone are fractured, and a severe concussion. Hilary has 4 broken ribs, a broken jaw, her arm is fractured, and she also has a concussion.  
Nichole- oh my gosh! Her parents are on their way right?  
Doctor- we called them so they should be.  
Nichole- are they out of surgery yet?  
Doctor- No not yet. It might be a while. Is your husband coming?  
Nichole- he's on his way. Oh that might be him on my cell phone. Hello?  
Stephen- Nichole, there's some more bad news. Josh has gone missing.  
Nichole- what! When!? Where!? How!?  
Stephen- the police think he was kidnapped when he was walking to Andy's. he's not there. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm on my way now.

How could this happen!? Nichole went over a million scenarios in her head. This cant be happening it couldn't be!

Stephen- Nichole!  
Nichole- Stephen! O my god how could all this be happening!?  
Stephen- I don't know. But everything will be fine.  
Doctor- they're out of surgery you can come see them, they just woke up.  
Lori- mom?  
Nichole- oh Lori! How are you feeling?  
Lori- tired. I'm so sorry mom!  
Nichole- oh that doesn't matter, what matters is that you're ok.  
Stephen- hey sweetheart.  
Lori- hey dad. Where's josh?  
Stephen- lori…you just worry about yourself right now, you've been through a lot. Get some sleep.  
Police officer- excuse me, Mr. Trager. I need a word with you.  
Stephen- of course, go to sleep lori.  
Police officer- we found this shoe, is it josh's?  
Nichole- o my god yes it is! What does this mean?  
Police officers- it means we're getting closer to finding him. We'll let you know if we….yea?

He walked away to talk on the walky talky coming back in less then a minute with a strange look on his face.

Police officer- they found him, unconscious, not breathing, no pulse.

Nichole- o my god!

Josh, not breathing? The hardest thing to believe.

**Part 3-Hope or No Hope**

_Adam- You have some training to do.  
Kyle- Training? But why? I don't need to train.  
Adam- It is important you train. And when you train there is no way you can communicate with me. You better get started soon.  
Kyle- Wait you said I would meet "her" soon.  
Adam- Not yet…You're not ready yet.  
Kyle- I'm training to meet someone?  
Adam- Your training is for what lies ahead. Rest up now, and start your training!_

Declan was at home on the internet. Chating with some people from school, he didn't even know them. That was how he passed the time while his dad got drunk. That was all his dad did now.

Internet guy 1- Hey did you guys here? These chicks totally wrecked their car!  
Internet guy 2- No way! My parents would kill me if I did that! Did they get banged up?  
Internet guy 1- Yup! They're in the hospital now! It's on the news.  
Declan- dude your right! Their car is flipped, crushed, and broke! Man! That…that…that…

WOOOOO! He couldn't believe it! Lori and Hilary! Hospital here he comes! He ran out of his room only to be stopped by his dad.

Dad- Where you goin?  
Declan- to the hospital.  
Dad- Is that so, and why do you need to go to the hospital?  
Declan- (while walking away) because.  
Dad- HEY, YOU COME BACK HERE, I'M NOT DONE TALKIN TO YOU!

He just kept walking toward the door, looking forward, didn't even bother to look back. WOOSH! Something flew by his head, hitting the wall. A broken bottle laid on the floor with a puddle of whiskey.  
"_Just keep walking, keep walking"_ Thinking to himself, he tried to ignore his drunk dad. Walking outside, the cold air felt good. It washed away all his worries. Snapping back to reality he remembered what had happened to lori and Hilary. Hilary was a , but he was still worried about her. Lori, she was a different story. Declan still had feelings for her. He was terrified that something had happened to her. 30 minutes later he arrived at the hospital.

Nichole- Oh Declan, thank you for coming, but how did you know?  
Declan- It's on the news. I guess word spreads fast.  
Nichole- yeah I guess it does! They're both sleeping right now. But josh…he's…well something happened. He hasn't come in yet though, he was found, well I guess you should call it dead. He wasn't breathing or anything.  
Declan- is there anything I could do for you? This has to be hard on you, a lot has happened today.  
Nichole- yea well all I care about right now is that josh is ok.  
Police officer- ma'am? Are you mrs. Trager?  
Nichole- yes, is this about josh, is he ok?  
Police officer- well they got a pulse at the crime scene…  
Nichole- why would anyone out of the blue just attack josh?!  
Police officer- I don't know but we're trying to figure that out. Josh should be coming into the hospital any minute now. Where is your husband? We would like to question him.  
Nichole- he's in our daughter's room, you'll need to ask the nurse where.  
Doctor- MOVE GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Doctors came in rushing to the er with… josh! Bleeding head, bruised up bad, cuts and scrapes. He looked terrible! There was no doubt that he had been attacked.

Nichole- o my god, JOSH!  
Declan- MRS. TRAGER!

Nichole was running for josh, if she was close enough she would have jumped on the stretcher! Declan grabbed nichole from behind. Big mistake! Nichole elbowed Declan right where it hurts!

Nichole- GET OFF OF ME! JOSH!  
Doctor- SECURITY!  
Nichole- NO, JOSH!

**Part 4- Home Again**

_Adam- you will start training tomorrow. So this is the last time you talk to me for a while.  
Kyle- when will I communicate again?  
Adam- once a week only! The next time though will be Friday, so every Friday unless there is an emergency.  
Kyle- why would there be an emergency?  
Adam- look after yourself, danger is near._

Doctor- a lot of times the trauma of a loved one hurt can be overwhelming. Mrs. Trager just had a melt down. It's completely normal. A lot has happened.  
Stephen- how is josh?  
Doctor- right now he is ok, but there is no way of knowing if he will be later.  
Stephen- later? What could possible happen between now and later!?  
Doctor- anything is possible. We need to keep a close eye on him.  
Stephen- can I go visit Lori? I'll let josh sleep right now.  
Doctor- yea, go right ahead.

Lori was awake, she was zoned out while the nurse hooked up more medicine to her iv.

Stephen- hey Lori. How you feeling?  
Lori- a little tired. Where's mom?  
Stephen- she went home to get some rest, she's had a rough day.  
Lori- when will she be back?  
Stephen- sometime today, don't worry. You know Declan came by earlier today.  
Lori- Really? Why did he leave.  
Stephen- lets just say your mom has a powerful elbow!  
Lori- (laughing) o my gosh! Mom's gone insane! So, how is Hilary? Can I see her?  
Stephen- I don't know…  
Nurse- of course you can. I'll get a wheel chair.

She came back shortly with the wheel chair and helped Lori in it. Hilary's room was a few doors down. When they entered they saw Hilary and her parents talking.

Lori- hey guys.  
Hilary- Lori is that you? I think you actually look worse then me!  
Lori- really? Even after make up?! I was trying so hard to hide it!  
Hilary- ha-ha!  
Lori- hi everyone.  
Hilary's dad- hi. How are you? Are you all right?  
Lori- yea I'm ok, I'm really sorry about the car accident.  
Hilary's mom- it's ok, we're just glad you both are all right!  
Lori- yea me too!  
Hilary- When can we go back home?  
Doctor- I can answer that! Hi everyone! Glad to see everyone is doing alright!  
Lori- So when can we go home?  
Doctor- Actually you can go today, you and Hilary are good enough to go home.

The day went by so slow! The nurse gave them some more medicine, they took a small nap, and then started to get packed and ready for home. Lori was so glad to be home, she might actually miss josh! The ride home felt like a hundred miles, and the walk to the door seemed like hours! Walking through the doors she yelled…  
Lori- HONEY, I'M HOME!  
Nichole- Oh Lori, is that you? I'm so glad your back home! I hate to bring this on you right when you get home, but we need to talk.  
Lori- talk? About what? This isn't one of those "woman to woman" talks, is it?  
Nichole- Oh I wish it was. This is nothing but ad news, and I hate to bring this on you now, but I cant keep it from you. You better sit down, this is going to be hard.  
Lori- mom, what's wrong?  
Nichole- it's about josh…something happened.  
Lori- what happened?! Is he alright? Where is he?!  
Nichole- He was found on the side of a road earlier today, he's at the hospital. Someone attacked him.  
Lori- WHAT! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME SOONER?! I have to get to the hospital!  
Nichole- LORI! Come back!  
Stephen- what is going on down here?!  
Nichole- lori!

Lori was walking out of the house. She had to go see josh, but with her being so injured she was in no condition to drive.

Stephen- Lori, come back here!  
Nichole- Lori! You cant drive!

They ran outside. They stopped when they saw lori sitting in the car, just starring straight ahead. Nichole walked over slowly making sure lori wasn't going to drive away.

Nichole- Lori, sweetheart. Lets go back inside. You need some rest.

Nichole pryed her fingers from the wheel. She lead lori into the house and layed her on the couch.

Lori- mom? Is he ok?  
Nichole-I sure hope so honey. I sure hope so.

**Part 5- Mystery Woman, Mystery Man**

Kyle trained everyday, lifting everything he could, from cinder blocks to old torn up TVs in junk yards. He ran everyday in deserted places. He worked on his balance, agility, and more. He could talk to adam in 6 more days. He couldn't stop thinking about "her". she seemed as if she were a threat. But was she? 3 days later he found out…

Kyle was coming in from a 3 mile jog. He was about an hour early, his training was helping tremendously. He showered, ate, and went to check up on adam. As he approached the door he heard a voice. A familiar voice, he slowly opened the door. Someone was standing next to Adam's bed. A woman.

Kyle- excuse me…who are yo….. JESSI?!  
Woman- I'm not jessi.

that's all she said, then she ran.

Lori- MOM LETS GO!  
Nichole- I'm coming! STEPHEN COME ON! LETS GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!  
Stephen- who's got the keys?  
Lori- I do now lets go!

This was going to be the first time lori has seen her brother since the accident. She couldn't wait! She had been so worried about him she couldn't get any sleep. The ride was long, the nurse took forever, and now it was time to walk in Josh's room and see him.  
Nurse- josh, you have visitors.  
Lori- josh? How are you feelling?  
Josh- ok I guess, just a headache. Is mom with you.  
Lori- yea, and dad.  
Nichole- hi sweetie. Are you sure you're alright.  
Josh- yea, im alright mom. Lori! What happened to you?!  
Lori- just a car accident! What about you! You're not so hot yourself!  
Josh- there's no way I look half as bad as you!  
Lori- says the guy who looks horrible!  
Nichole- ok kids!  
Josh- hey, mom…have you talked to andy any?  
Nichole- I don't think that's important now, what is important is who did this to you!  
Josh- mom, I don't know…now have you talked to andy or not?  
Nichole- josh! don't worry about that, try to remember something about the person.  
Josh- mom! If I knew I would tell you but I don't! so forget about it!  
Nichole- I'll call andy.  
Stephen- josh, lets pack your stuff, its about time to go home.

Andy- MOM!  
Mrs. Jensen- there's no need to yell! I'm right here!  
Andy- mom, can I go to the hospital?  
Mrs. Jensen 2- no need Andy, Josh is on his way home now.  
Andy- can I go?  
Mrs. Jensen- I don't know, I think one of us should go with you.  
Andy- mom!  
Mrs. Jensen 2- Andy, don't argue! One of us is going with you!  
Andy- fine! Lets go!

Nichole- Mrs. Jensen, Andy! its so nice to see you!  
Andy- hi! Where's josh?  
Nichole- in the living room.  
Andy- josh! Where are y..y..y..

Andy was shocked when she saw josh, he looked terrible!

Andy- oh josh, who did this to you?!  
Josh- Andy, don't worry about that. You have enough things to worry about. Lets just forget about it. Lets play g force or something.  
Andy- I don't know if I can forget, josh, you look horrible!  
Josh- Andy! just don't think about anymore. We cant just worry about this forever! Lets go outside or something.

Andy hesitated. Go outside…she didn't want to look outside.

Andy- ok, fine. You win! We'll go outside.  
Josh- grab one of my coats.

It had finally stopped snowing. It was about 7 inches…maybe 8. Josh didn't care, all the more reason to cuddle with Andy! They stayed outside for about an hour. Just standing in one spot talking about absolutely nothing. Just enjoying each others company. Enjoying it until Andy felt a painful sting.

Andy- ouch! Geez josh! What was that for!?  
Josh- what was what?  
Andy- don't play games josh! OUCH! Stop josh!  
Josh- Andy I'm not doing anything!  
Andy- whatever.

She tried to forget about it. It didn't happen anymore for a while. But she was still worried.

Josh- so I thought tomorrow we could have a whole day together. Pig out, play g force, maybe play around in the snow.  
Andy- yea, yea sounds great.  
Josh- yea that was very enthusiastic.  
Andy- huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking.  
Josh- oh. Soooo what are you thinking?  
Andy- do you feel like we're being watched?

Right when she said that, she felt 4 more powerful, very painful stings.

Andy- OUUUUUCH! JOSH! this isn't a joke anymore!  
Josh- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?  
Andy- YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!  
In the middle of their argument they heard gun shots, then a window break right behind them.

Josh- GET IN THE HOUSE!  
Andy- JOSH! Did you see that man?!  
Josh- DON'T STOP GET IN THE HOUSE!  
Nichole- JOSH!  
Mrs. Jensen- ANDY!  
Nichole- LORI! CALL THE COPS!

**Part 6 - We Need a Break!**

Cop 1- ma'am, tell us exactly what happened.  
Nichole- I don't know! I was just talking to Mrs. Jensen and we heard Andy and josh arguing! We didn't think much of it until we heard a window break! We thought josh or andy had done it, but we heard them shouting "get in the house!" we knew something was wrong.  
Cop 2- officer, mrs. Trager, we have new information. It seems andy Jensen had been shot 4 times by a bee-bee gun. We assume she was being taunted, on the 5th shot, the shooter missed and hit the window. We think the shooter is the same person that assaulted josh.  
Nichole- but why would they hurt andy?  
Cop 1- there could be many reasons. We think its best that josh and andy stay indoors as much as possible for their safety.  
Nichole- yes sir. Thank you!  
Stephen- what happened here?! is everyone ok?!  
Nichole- oh Stephen! Andy was just shot 4 times! She's ok, it was only a b-b gun. What else could possibly happen!? Josh being attacked, Lori and Hilary getting in a car accident, andy being shot!  
Stephen- shot! Who shot her!  
Nichole- they don't know, they think the shooter is the same person who attacked josh.  
Lori- mom, can I stay at Hilary's for a few days?  
Nichole- why do you want to stay a few days?  
Lori- it's a mad house here! I cant take it but so much!  
Stephen- I think its best you get away for a while. Go ahead, call us when you get there.  
Lori- thanks dad!  
Nichole- stephen! She needs to stay home! What if something else happens!  
Stephen- nichole, she needs a break from all this! Its too much going on!  
Nichole- fine, but if something else happens to her, well you better pray not, for your sake…

Josh- Andy, are you ok?  
Andy- Am I ok?! I was just asking! Is that a bad thing?! To check up on my girlfriend!  
Andy- (sigh) sorry, Josh. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just scared, shocked…I'm worried about you.  
Josh- ME! I'm worried about you!  
Andy- Don't worry about me…hey, why don't you spend the night at my house! You know, to get away from all this!  
Josh- I don't know…what if something happens to you because of me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself!  
Andy- stop worrying about me! We could play g-force…maybe!  
Josh- Now how can I turn that down?! Let me ask…  
--------  
Kyle- Adam….start explaining.  
Adam- Kyle- you should be training! We agreed to talk on Fridays only!  
Kyle- who is she?! I want to know everything!  
Adam- what are you talking about?!  
Kyle- You know what. That woman! She looks just like Jessi, but I know she's not her…  
Adam- of course its not her!  
Kyle- then who is she?  
Adam- well, you were made from some of my DNA. To make Jessi, we had to use Sara's DNA. That's why they look so much alike!  
Kyle- what is she doing here?  
Adam- she's been taking care of me, trying to get me better, which isn't very easy. Now you know all you need to know, go and get rest…start training! Because of this incident we will talk next Friday. Start your training as soon as possible! Before its too late!  
Kyle- too late? What do you mean too late? Adam, what do you mean? ADAM!

**Part 7-Out and About**

Josh- mom, PA-LEASE! Just for 1 night  
Nichole- I don't know, I think it would be best to stay here.  
Josh- MOM! I'll be fine, we'll stay inside playing g-force and I'll call ever hour!  
Nichole- Josh!  
Josh- ok fine every 30 minutes!  
Nichole- (hesitating) ok fine, but you must call frequently or I will pick you up!  
Josh- YES! Thank you mom!

-------  
Mrs. Jensen- its nice to see you again! And Andy, are you sure you're alright?  
Andy- mom! I'm fine!  
Josh- ummmm…where is everyone?  
Mrs. Jensen- they all went shopping! I stayed behind to stay and watch you two!  
Andy- lets go Josh….  
Mrs. Jensen- oh, don't you want to see the baby picture?!  
Andy- MOM!  
Mrs. Jensen- kidding! Kidding!  
------  
Andy- so, we're in my room all alone…whatcha wantta do?  
Josh- lets watch some sports!

Andy playfully hits Josh.

Josh- I'm kidding! Geez!

Josh slowy leans in, getting lost in andy's eyes. Gently kissing her lips, all worrys left him. He forgot about lori's accident, he forgot about andy being shot, he forgot about his attack….all that mattered was that andy was there with him, holding tight in his arms.

---------  
Hilary- it's all so hard to believe!  
Lori- I know! But lets change the subject! I came here to not think about it!  
Hilary- yea….

All day they surfed the internet, ate, watched movies, and talked. Trying not to think about previous events, they stayed bust……  
DING…DONG…  
Lori- hmmmm, I wonder who that is?  
Hilary- I don't know, it might be Declan.  
Lori- WHAT!? DECLAN!?  
Hilary- YES, DECLAN! I invited him!  
Lori- are you trying to get yourself killed?!  
Hilary- o my gosh! It wont hurt to say hi to him! Hey Declan! Whats up?!  
Declan- hey! How you feelin?  
Hilary- I've been better, I've been worse! But I gotta go check…something, be right back!  
Lori- (whispering) hilary!  
Hilary- bye!  
Declan- so…  
Lori- so…  
Declan- how are you? Feelin ok?  
Lori- yea I guess so.  
-------  
Hilary- I don't know, they've been alone for like 45 minutes. Let me check on them…  
(background)  
Lori- so "The Night Falls". 9:00?  
Declan- yea! I'll come around…8:30.  
Lori- great!

School friend- so?  
Hilary- I think they got a date! Oh, she's coming! Bye!  
School friend- good luck!

Declan- I have to go, see you Friday!  
Lori- see ya later!

Declan gave lori a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving her with a big smile on her face!!!

Lori- I HAVE A DATE WITH DECLAN!  
Hilary- WOOOOOOOO!

**Part 8- The Fear of Love**

Kyle trained like he was suppose to. He ran a little bit more everyday, lifted weights, climbed trees, and did so much more. He did anything that would improve strength, endurance, balance, speed, flexibility, and agility. And through all this, he still thought about Amanda. Kyle missed her so much. Every now and then he snuck to her house to check up on her.

One night he decided to check on her. Quickly he walked to her house. There was a tree right outside her window, he climbed it without making a sound. Sitting on a branch, he watched her sleep. With her slow breathing, she looked so peaceful. Looking around her room, he discovered a picture of them. It was from the last moment they shared together. The thoughts flooded his mind, but were quickly interrupted by the crackling of the branch. Amanda's eyes fluttered open just before the branch gave out, sending Kyle tumbling down. Kyle couldn't think of anything but how this wasn't suppose to happen. Adam made it clear to not be seen by anyone.

Amanda- Kyle?!  
Amanda was running around outside trying to find Kyle. She knew she had seen him!  
Amanda- Kyle?! KYLE?!

Kyle, running as fast as he could, was trying hard to not be seen but wanted nothing more but to be seen by Amanda! But instead, left her standing alone in the cold night.  
-------  
Nichole- JOSH TRAGER! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME 2 HOURS AGO! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED!  
Josh- mom! Geez! I said I was sorry! Geez!  
Nichole- get home now!!! And don't even think your going anywhere for a while!  
Josh- mom! You're overreacting! This is so unfair!  
Nichole- I think it is plenty fair! In fact I think your punishment should be worse! Even Lori came home when she was suppose to!  
Josh- FINE! I'm coming home! BYE!  
Andy, I'm going home!  
Andy- what, no kiss?

Andy's voice calmed josh down. He could never leave without a kiss! He gave a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving quickly.  
-----------  
Josh- I'm home! HAPPY!?  
Nichole- keep it up and you wont be playing G-force anymore!  
Josh- GOD! I'm going to my room and I'm locking myself in there!

Walking into his room, he felt a cold draft. Someone had left his window open. Filled with for anger he slammed the window down and turned his computer on. Glancing over, he saw a white envelope with his name on it. Hesitating he opened it, it read…

"Josh, your time is running out. Find him, or your punishment will be severe! We are watching you! HURRY!  
P.s. keep an eye on Andy…and your family."  
His heart dropped. He grew faint. All color left his face. What would happen to everyone? Where and who are these people? He had to find kyle!  
----------  
Hilary- come on! You have to let me help you get ready!!!  
Lori- no! I can get ready myself! Its just a small date!  
Hilary- any date with Declan is not just a small date! It's DECLAN!  
Lori- I know! that's why I'm going on the date! Great he's here! you've slowed me down! I'm not even ready!  
Hilary- oh yes you are! What more do you need to do?!  
Lori- I need to… I need to…  
Hilary- you need to get your butt down stairs now!

Declan- you look nice.  
Lori- thanks, you do too! So ready to go?  
Declan- yea.  
Lori- I'll buy the popcorn.  
Declan- yea, that's good, and I'll get the movie!

The ride to the theater was uncomfortable quiet. Lori didn't know anything to say. And when Declan tried to start a conversation, all Lori could say was yea or ok. Nothing more.

Declan- 2 for The Night Falls. Thank you. Ok lets go, got the popcorn?  
Lori- yup!

The movie was good, but awkward sitting next to Declan.  
"oh just kill me now! How long does this movie last?! HOLY CRAP! didn't see that coming! Uh oh, what is he doing? I feel movement…oh god, he's making a move! Oh so awkward! KILL ME!"

Lori- I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.  
Declan- ok, I'll tell you what you miss.

Hilary- so how's it going?  
Lori- horrible!  
Hilary- why? What happened!?  
Lori- he tried to make a move, but I couldn't stay there so I went to the bathroom!  
Hilary- hang up the phone and go back to the movie! You're wasting valuable time!  
Lori- NO! I cant go through with this!  
Hilary- you can and you will! Bye!

Lori- thanks, the movie was great. I had a nice time.  
Declan- yea, want me to walk you to the door?  
Lori- sure…  
Lori- so…  
Declan- so….  
Lori- I have to be honest, I felt a little weird about this date.  
Declan- yea, it was a tad awkward.  
Lori- but I'm glad we did it.

She really was glad she came. She had feelings for him still, strong feelings. Staring into his eyes she wished time would stop. For just a moment. Leaning in she slowly kissed him. Loosing her breath, forgetting where she was, not caring what would happen next. She could never be happier, she was in love with Declan McDonough. And that was one thing she feared…


End file.
